RedSkinned Apple Eyes
by CitrusLove
Summary: After a long, hard day's work, Light gets a double-suprise. Yaoi, altered universe. -three-shot threesome-
1. A Top Knotch University

_A/N: This was originally meant to be a one-shot birthday present to Light... But I got to a point where I didn't know people would like it or not, so this is the first 'half.'_

_The second half would probably be about three times this length, but I just wanted to know if you peeps wanted me to continue..._

_So, a) Light's personality is somewhat more relaxed._

_b) This (will?) get very, very dirty. Considering it was inspired by one of my daydreams, which, if you know me, can get very perverted indeed xP_

_So, here is the first, (maybe last) chunk of Light-o's three-day-late present/fic:_

**don't own death note and its men.**

* * *

"'Socialism is perhaps the single most important ideology of our time. A major influence on modern political consciousness, it has deeply penetrated...'"

The lecture hall was infinitely full, and Light's head had never felt more empty. He slouched into his chair, a subtle slope to his vigorously straight posture. He rested each elbow on the bench and sighed into his arms.

Quotations from R.N. Berki's books, no matter how crucial to his upcoming assignments, were sending him into a drowsy state of dreamland. He kept his eyes open by continually surveying the hall, flickering from one inquisitive hair-style to the next.

It was L's fault, naturally, for keeping him up so late (or early, he supposed) with his usual unusual endeavours. Light continually had to adjust his butt in his seat for fear of that horrible burning sensation in places his father would have a heart-attack at.

He gazed down at his lined refill, sick to death of watching a greasy-haired youth ogling at some poor girl's cleavage a bench below him. He doodled in the corners and margins, still slightly surprised so many had turned up on a Saturday. Light believed, of course, that he was the only one dedicated enough to his work to bother with the haps-hazard timetable given out each week. That he was the martyr for intelligence and dedication to one's education, and all that was good and golden in society today.

Nah. Just kidding.

He actually couldn't care less.

He was all those things, but hey, he could still relax. Was it irrational to expect one to be a serious, straight-A student _all_ the time? Still, Light thought with a bold firmness that he_ would_ graduate flawlessly and work his way to the top of the Police Academy ranks...

He would be the best detective in the WORLD, there would be nobody else but him and his clean-cut glory.

...Light looked down to realise he'd been sketching the letter 'L.' With love-hearts encircling.

The brunette glowered, ripped out the page and scrunched it up into a dense little ball.

"Something wrong, Light-kun?" A black-cropped head leaned a little towards him, slim wrists brushing a rogue strand back into place in Light's impossibly perfect hair.

"Nothing at all, Takada-san." Light replied, leaning back in his seat, though not to bump into a pair of shoes from above, "I'm a little disappointed our discussion topic for this semester hasn't progressed further, if anything." Takada gained a haughty, snobbery expression, "Yes," she sniffed as she relaxed her chin on her fingers, "It is a shame that we have to go at the pace of everyone _else_."

Light didn't want to tell her that her attempts of bonding-through-arrogance weren't really getting a rise out of him, so he settled for absently replaying some of last night's audio.

"_Do you know why_ _I always have cream with my strawberries?" A deep voice sounded, right by his ear._

"Why?" Light asked, already knowing the answer and feeling for a fool for questioning the space in front of him. A heavily-fringed boy adjacent to his bench turned and replied, "I know, I know. I ask why I'm still here every morning..."

Light wtf-ed at the college student and went back to listening to Takada's chitchat: "So thats why I'm attending her party on Wednesday. God knows she'll try to talk to Akira; a shot of vodka and it's suddenly, "You are soooo good-looking, you should be an idol! My daddy works at Sakura TV!" or "Oh my god, how big is your..."

Light suddenly remembered the answer, which immediately put Takada's ramblings on mute:

"_It means, Light-kun, I must exude more effort in the licking of the cream without damaging the strawberry's inner-fruit... It gives me satisfaction, to suck and lick off the cream and still have a perfect shape of a strawberry left to my taking..."_

The graphic imagery of L's demonstration earned Light an unwanted tent in his slacks. He crossed his legs, furiously ordering the circus to leave and berating himself on his lack of control.

_It was just sex, goddamnit. Its an everyday thing, practised by everyday people. I don't need to get so worked up about it._

"Light-kun, can you stand up and read out a passage from 'The Nature of the Marxian Achievement?' On page 56, if you would." The teacher nodded, expectantly waiting for Toudai's bright star to sing its praises.

Light stood up, flicking quickly to said page. The circus hadn't left yet, the elephants were proving stubborn, and Light had over two thousand eyes on him.

"There can be little doubt about Karl Marx's significance for socialism: no other single thinker either before or after him has made an even faintly comparable impact on the development of socialist thought and socialist movements."

Light's smooth translation earned many looks of admiration, admiration, Light thought, hopefully not directed at his crotch. The bulge was like a neon-sign, flashing bulbs beckoning the customers.

Light gritted his incisors and dealt with the first client.

"Light, I..." Takada had a rosy glow to her cheeks, which, Light prophesized, had nothing to do with the new 'natural' blush make-up she had recently purchased.

Not that he'd know anything about women's cosmetics.

Light coughed into his fist, his almond-amber eyes locking with hers for a moment before replying, "I apologize, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, no, its okay," Takada hummed, huddling a little closer.

Light wondered if her reaction would have been the same if he'd slapped her, opened up his legs and guffawed, "Shit happens, alrigh' bitch?"

Light didn't _guffaw_, but it was an interesting thought.

* * *

_...and that is it, so far. To just put it all up or can? Decisions, decisions..._

_The pairing (in my mind) is a suprise._

_It also includes more than two people._

_R&R!_


	2. And A Happy Home

_Ahh! This has somehow, by some unknown force, turned into a **three**-shot. _

_Oh dear. D; I was enjoying writing it so much, I realised I'd lost track of length and couldn't fit it ALL in..._

_Hopefully, you'll stick around for the last (and undoubtedly, the best) part!_

_Read on!_

_**dun own death note.**_

* * *

The lecture finished, and the theatre filed out: students bumping into each other while juggling the essential digital accessories and naughty magazines needed to survive the tedious teacher talk.

Light, still recovering from the unexpected peak in the afternoon, walked down the steps rubbing his brow. So many _idiots_! Light had lost count on how many times a particular gaggle of college girls had giggled at the innuendo hiding between the teacher's conservative narrative. It was downright _painful_, not to mention Takada's continuous bitching...

As Light passed the lights, the rush-hour traffic of Kanto in full force, he decided he'd had enough of oestrogen for the day. He certainly enjoyed the occasional voluptuous woman for company, but six hours of catty-talk was pushing his female-chatter tolerance.

Light was unaware how fast that wish would bear its shining fruit.

-

L had spent much of his day making certain... preparations. He'd finished discussing what was needed to be discussed (let's keep it vague, shall we?) and was quite content with how things were going...

According to plan, of course.

He'd timed everything to the millisecond: when Light would finish his lecture, how long he'd take to get from the college to his HQ, (which was currently disguised as a lavish hotel in dead centre Tokyo) and how long he'd take to get around all the necessary alarm systems and security checks needed for the average insomniac-plagued-with-untreatable-paranoia.

L actually found himself _pacing_ with impatience. Only two more minutes, no, one minute and fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight seconds, fifty-seven...

He scratched his ankle with a denim-hung leg, eyes of opaque staring at the white-framed door and waited for the remaining forty-nine seconds.

-

An auburn-haired boy of about eighteen leaned against the silver rail coiled around the elevator. The little red digits rose and rose, about twice as fast as a regular box on a string. L liked things done fast. The boy's eyes bashfully slid to the opposite railing. A smirk.

Well, except... bedtime activities. _"Fast, but not too fast, otherwise I may miss out on observing Light-kun' s aroused, naked form." L lectured, impishly grinning at the thought._

Pervert indeed.

The two doors slid into the gaps, curtain-call for the burlesque dancer. He turned left, the largest and most desired rooms' doors lined up in the crimson-carpeted hallway. He stopped outside the second-to-last one, cracking his neck and adjusting his heavy bag over a lean shoulder and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called.

Light Yagami entered, mumbling "I'm home," and settling his shoes in a rack to his side.

Silence.

"L?" Light called, surveying the room from under his bangs. The light was fast going, the balcony door open and curtains rustling about as a fierce sunset bid its last goodbyes. The couch was unoccupied, as was the kitchen, though L's laptop was settled on the kitchen-bench, a bowl of candy-coated chocolates left untouched.

How unusual.

"L?" Light called again, inklings of worry and irritation beginning to worm their way into his neck. Where was he? Light dropped his bag onto the couch with all the tired grace he could muster, glancing around confusedly for the eccentric oddball he'd come to admire.

His white socks hushed their way from floor-board to carpet as Light checked the rooms, hand reaching for his pocket to call Watari and ask where the hell was th—

"Hello, Light-kun." A spiked head of endless black greeted him, finally, and Light swung around, "Why didn't you answer me? I thought you were kidnapped or someth—"

Honestly. Being interrupted all the time by goddamn nuisances was really, really, _really_ starting to...

Oh, fuck.

L grinned a smidgen, mischievous and looking quite pleased with himself. Light's eyes were glued to his body, or rather, his outfit; a school-girl uniform. And not the sensible kind, either (though any type of female's clothing would never really look _sensible_ on L, for god's sake) but undeniably the kind a promiscuous woman with a lot of party pills might acquire.

The black pleated skirt stopped mid-thigh, socks decorated with pink bunnies racing around his calf muscles. A white, loose button-up shirt with long sleeves had a matching black and pink-bunnied bow, skin of porcelain with an undeniably smooth quality showed in the slips between sock and thigh, neck and chest...

"In case you may be wondering, Light-kun, I didn't attempt pig-tails because I was unsure of the technique, and was slightly stretched for time in today's schedule."

"Hmmn."

"Will that be a problem, Light-kun?"

_Are you kidding me?_

"Uh, L, that wasn't what I was wondering... And I don't think it will be a problem, either."

Light's legs seemed to move of their own accord; his polo-shirt-and-jumper-covered torso had already moved to block L's chances of escape. They met eye to eye, L with a faint smile raising his lips, eyes ringing with success.

"Happy Birthday, Light."

Light could only gain a more lustrous glow to his eyes in return, the tips of his long fingers ascending to tilt L's cheek, their chests touching. An unknown electricity seemed to bring their lips together, L's skirt riding up against Light's moving thighs, and they were suddenly against the wall, their mouths melding into each others with desperate haste.

L's eyes closed entirely, dark eyelashes lost in his pitch-spikes, Light fisting his fingers into L's hair, running them up and down, his fingers lowering to twirl around L's neck. The brunette leant in more and more to tongue open L's lips, playfully licking around the swell of flesh. L, smirking at his unfamiliar submissive position, quietly accepted and hung his arm around Light, hugging him closer into their warmth.

When Light's hands brushed over L's bare thighs, L let out a tiny moan, and Light had never felt so turned on, L was just so damn _sexy _and—

"L-san, the dinner is ready."

Watari's deep tenor awoke the two from their lust-enduced haze, Light freezing in place, his fingers still latched onto L's pink-lace panties.

"Ah, just leave it out, Watari-san. I'll handle it."

Watari bristled his moustache, a little red and embarrassed, but obeyed with the perfect butler-bow and left promptly.

Light, feeling a fool and half-flushed, murmured, "Uh, should we apologize? I had no idea he was there."

"He'll be fine," L affirmed, leaving the wall-space and adjusting his skirt.

...Light couldn't help his eyes wandering, and followed his boyfriend into the dining area; still reliving that seconds ago, his fingers had been _hooked_ onto L's _panties_. Certainly a change from the blue-striped boxer shorts.

The dining room had been tidied up a considerable amount; there were no longer any empty boxes, packages or wrapping, the cushions neatly assembled on nearby couches, the red-brown oak table clean of any case-files and writing implements.

On it were several dishes Light couldn't recognise: a steak in a rich looking sauce, salads, bread, prawn-cocktails, fish, cheese and crackers on a wooden board, fruit bowls, chicken in white-wine, pasta...

"What is all this?" Light looked about in awe, unable to believe his retinas.

Was this... really all for him? L wasn't the typical lover, though he tended not be typical of any title he should so take. His work and Light's collided often, leaving them with small gaps of time in which to spend together. Even then, the only '_together_' was physical...

L was busy everyday, all day. On the off-chance they left the hotel together, it was a rare thing for them to walk in the streets, hand in hand. Light would inwardly sigh, eyes lingering on L's soft palms while sitting in the limousine, being carried off to whichever conference, meeting or consultation that The Great L had to attend.

Indeed, they never really did... 'stuff' together, and as insignificant as this so-called 'stuff' may be, it still... was something Light longed for, maybe just a little bit.

Still, why did they need _this_ _much_ _food?! _And what happened to the high-sugar, high-diabetes-risk diet?

L seemed to notice Light's questioning glances, and supplied stoically, "Another will be joining us shortly... But we might as well sit down." He pulled up a chair for Light, who awkwardly accepted, sitting down in the comfy chair with a tinge of red spreading across his face.

He had noticed another set of cutlery on the table, but he had assumed it was for Watari, who was now too embarrassed to go back into the main room to clear it away. He looked at L, who was getting himself cosy in his crouch, "So, who's our guest?"

"He's here for business..." L paused, fiddling with the fork, "And he hasn't eaten for approximately forty-eight hours, due to the plane being delayed and the awful air-service menu, he tells me... which is why there is a ridiculous amount of food."

Light chuckled, "I was about to comment on how the hell we were supposed to finish this all. I'm guessing he has a... large appetite?"

L grinned in return, "Don't worry about finishing it or not, Light-kun. And it isn't so much his appetite as much so as the _quality_." Light frowned, irritated at his puzzlement and lack of information. So it wasn't just another Head of Whatever agency...

L reached across to Light's drumming fingers and enclosed his own around Light's hand. Yes, this was new. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Remember Aiber and Wedy?"

Light nodded, and L elaborated, "He is 'sort of' like that kind of company... Some may call them criminals, but I prefer the term, 'agents of the underworld.'"

"So he's a criminal."

"Yes."

Light pushed L's hand away, glaring, "Isn't that just a _little_ dangerous?" When L went silent, Light continued, "What was he convicted for?"

L moved his black eyes to the table cloth, curling into himself more so, "First-degree murder."

Light exhaled sharply, about to protest when L cut across him, "Light, listen to me. I would never, under any circumstances, endanger your life or mine. He is perfectly safe, and intelligent enough to know when to bite and when to keep quiet. Also, he has ties to my history I cannot simply ignore; he is an essential ally and, hopefully, you may find his experiences rather interesting."

"I bet," Light muttered into his sleeve. As Light sulked, L chose that moment to lean out of his chair, holding the table-cloth as he balanced on the back-legs. Recognition passed through dark eyes, and he nodded.

Light heard a half-grunt half-sigh from behind him, and he turned around quickly in his seat, expecting a heavy, hungry, tattooed convict to pounce upon him and begin clobbering him to death.

Instead, a slender young man with a pink towel hanging around his shoulders strolled in, walking around Light to sit diagonally left to him. His hair was wet, so Light supposed he had been showering whilst L and he had talked, so he calmed a tad—they hadn't been overheard.

His calmness proceeded to slap him upside the head when the man suddenly crouched, mimicking L's stance, still towelling at the ends of his longish dark hair. Light blinked. His skin was not as white as L's, but apart from very minor alterations here and there, Light could've sworn he was watching L himself.

What the hell was this guy doing?

After stretching his back muscles and moving his shoulders around, the unnamed man spoke up, rather cheerfully, "Let's eat!"

L seemed rather used to... whatever this was, and helped himself to the fruit, while Light was still staring, agape, at this weird clone of his boyfriend. He ahem-ed, drawing the man's attention as he daintily lifted up some salad, "What is your name?"

The man looked directly into Light's eyes, his lips curling, "You may address me as... B."

Another letter. Light scowled, now thoroughly frustrated that a _convict_ had his own dirty damn letter, meaning he was on par or nearly on par with L. _L_, for god's sake! Light found himself looking again at this B character. If there was anything to differentiate the two crouched men, it was his eyes. They glistened and reflected off the surface of silver and glass, something red and disturbing hiding within the iris, unknown to Light's own almond expanses.

Then again, L was being pretty damn disturbing as it was, making him dine with some murdering pyschopath...

"I want a name, not a title," Light spoke, confidently sipping from his own glass, "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," B replied, shoving spaghetti into his mouth and slurping with gusto, "My full name is Beyond Birthday... which can sound even stranger," he sucked in the last strands of gold, sauce messily staining his cheek, "And sorry dear, but you don't seem to be the type to warm to oddities."

Light glared at him as he continued with his dinner, "That's hardly the case."

B's eyes flickered from Light to L in a beat, "True."

Light moved his scowl to L's worrisome sights, "L. I thought you said he was intelligent."

B's eyes narrowed in challenge as L replied, "He is. Due to the previously mentioned jetlag and hunger, B-san has developed a case of bitchiness, so he is unawares of Light-kun's own sensitivity."

Count on L to insult two people while answering a question. Before either of the two could reply, (which would have been very difficult for B, who had a mouth full of steak) L spoke again, "Both of you two need to get along—B-san will be staying over for two weeks, and it is Light-kun's birthday." L turned to address B directly, "So I expect you to be on good behaviour."

Beyond took a long drink of grape juice, wiping his hand across his mouth, "Of course."

Amazing really, that the two of them were obeying a twenty-five year old man crossdressing via high-school girl uniform, but neither of them could preach normalcy.

They ate the rest of the dinner quietly, Light and B commenting on the weather and current events, attempting to comprehend more of each other. L was looking like quite the friend-maker (If you could call him that) and sent for Watari to help clear up.

Light slowly learned of Beyond's original intentions, listening to him talk of prison wardens and inmates, feeling quite speechless as the man passionately talked of anime films on the plane and his collections and how exciting Akihabara is...

As Light and Beyond found their way to the couch, L slipped away.

It was nearly time.

* * *

_Yes, all the contestants are together now... Dinner's been had, L has finished work and Beyond has showered..._

_So what could POSSIBLY happen next?!_

_R&R, my beautiful bunnies. *pets each reader's head*_


	3. Makes for Great Sex

_A/N: So... my first proper sex scene. Don't be too harsh, please ! D:_

_Also, I would advise NOT reading this near parental/un-appreciative eyes. You've been warned._

**Dun own Death Note...**

_All I have to say is: 's__cuse my dirty mind, and I'll 'scuse yours._

_Amen._

* * *

"...And that's why I don't always agree with fan-service. The 'When They Cry,' fan-base has been reduced considerably to sex-deprived teenage boys. Who, unlike me, cannot always transfer the blood from their penises to their empty brains...

Such a shame, wasting a good plot and characters... For morons who can't distinguish smut from erotica."

Beyond relaxed into the sofa more so, gazing into the dark glass windows with the wisdom of a well-travelled entrepreneur. Light watched the different shades of crimson fade in and out of his iris as cars and trucks below shone their bright colours, screeching off into the murkier corners of the city.

Neon-cab lights rung around in circles, and Light felt cold, surrounded by all this glass and crystal illuminating the lounge. The switches were off, because B was tired and desired the twilight to claim his fatigue. His pink towel had slipped off his slim shoulders, and was now being used as a play-thing. Light watched B fold the fluffy corners around, unclear origami being undone over and over.

Light also noticed that B was rambling now, and listened to him contentedly, hugging his woollen vest closer to him.

"Are you cold, Light?" B tilted his head at him, enjoying his annoyance at the intimate connotations attached to his name. Light shook his head, breathing, "I'm fine, just a little tired. What were you saying about hentai?"

"Oh, that." Beyond crawled closer to Light, who was seated on the opposite end of the couch. A part of Light wondered when L was going to finish his 'case,' or whatever he was currently doing. He recalled a vague grunt about typing in last conclusions, and shook his head. L wasn't so silly as to _leave _him here with a potential condemner, was he? _Who knows what might happen_, Light thought, _I mean, he could suddenly go berserk and start strangling me. Damn criminals..._

Light really needed to stop foreshadowing his own pitiful doom.

As Light subconsciously leant more into the arm-rest, squeezing himself into the tiny gap between chair and cushion, B pounced. Light cried out as he was tackled to the carpet, only _just_ missing his head being hit upon the glass-plated coffee table.

Ouch.

"What was I saying?" B questioned, a thumb rising steadily to his lip, "Ah, that's right. Have you ever watched hentai, Light?" As if nothing had changed, and they were still discussing hobbies like civilized people. He straddled Light as if a toy, swaying his body and awaiting Light's response.

"Can't say I have." Light choked out, frowning at the intrusive convict. "Would you mind getting off me? I'm not sure what it was like in prison... but people don't usually like it when you invade their personal space."

"Oh? That surprises me. I thought a boy of your age would have at least experimented with ecchi." Beyond made himself more comfortable, lowering his full weight upon Light and resting his chin on his palm. He ignored the latter of Light's answer.

Light blushed. "U-uh, well," ...he _had_, at first only for curiosity's sake...But after that brief stage, he more or less kept a few dirty magazines for keeping up appearances.

Beyond smiled, now letting his fingertips wander about Light's lips. "What are you doing?" Light growled, trying again to shove the man off. B held fast, his hands gripping the carpet and successfully pinning Light into its soft-rough body. The darkness felt more definite now, and Light couldn't distinguish the exquisite shades of red offered to him by the passing lights.

Also, he should probably mention his current predicament's incriminating conclusions. If L were to walk in...

Beyond sensed his anxiety, and instead of relieving Light of his confinement, only grinned more widely.

_I'm not turned on, I'm not turned on,_ Light chanted, as Beyond began shifting his weight, attempting to gauge reactions out of him. _I'm not turned on, I'm NOT turned on, I'm NOT—_Beyond pressed the length of his thigh slightly underneath Light's crotch, grinding upwards dangerously.

_Fuck!_

Light moaned, his cheeks rosy as Beyond reached a hand to the adjacent couch and grabbed a pillow. Light was fast panicking, but couldn't move. _I didn't want to ask for __**help**__, but I guess I have no choice but to call ou—_

Pffsmack.

The sofa cushion hit him squarely in the face, its soft cottony mass obstructing his breathing as he wriggled more violently.

"W-what—are—you--" Pant. "—DOING?!" Mr. Birthday flipped the cushion off of Light's face with the one hand, covering Light's lips with the other.

"You see, Lightbulb... I was sent here to 'prepare you.' And its going to be a rather tedious affair if you can't," B moved his hand down and twisted one of Light's fingers, "Behave." Light gritted his teeth, cursing L and himself and his BIRTHDAY and everything else in the world that had turned out to be a big fat lie.

"Be a good boy now," B hushed, and proceeded to take something else from the couch, no, not on, under_neath_ it. Light tried to raise his head up, scattering his fringe in a mess of silky bangs as he narrowed his eyes in order to make out the circular looking object. He blinked multiple times, the darkness becoming a heavy blanket, heavier than the pillow or Beyond's body, weighing over his eyes.

With his teeth, B began unfurling something, like a snake, a long, venomous snake with a hissing tongue and topaz slits that would sting and... Light squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily, his brain successfully putting his paranoia to use.

He was going to be kidnapped... and become some sick, corrupt experiment for one of L's investigations. They were going to hang him by his shoe-laces, torturing him and stripping him of his pride, his sanity... Why the hell else would L befriend, (or be-love) a Japanese college student? What did Light have to offer?

Light couldn't stop panting, gasping for air in the small escapes between each of Beyond's long fingers.

His wrists were numb from B's persistent grip, and he vaguely seemed to register a plaited, rough material bounding them together.

* * *

Light awoke on a bed.

His bed.

L's bed.

Their bed.

His mouth was no longer covered by the firm phalanges of that psychotic man. He turned his head, relieved that he had some movement granted to him. However, the tightness around his ankles and wrists seemed to suggest that he was not permitted full use of his body. Adjusting himself, Light gathered his wits and looked around the room.

It was dimly lit by a few lamps; papers tidied up and stacked in one lonely corner. Its cleanliness was almost frightening, a foreign terrain from the usual mess of plates and coffee-cups. The bed-covers had been changed too, red satin pooling like fiery waves around his legs and ass. Light found himself rubbing his cheek against its smoothness, and he noted that the bed also felt... bigger, somehow, and wondered if L had decided to purchase a bigger size.

Why would L purchase a bigger size? It was a mystery indeed.

Light narrowed his eyes still in distrust, rehearsing his justified speech L would have to endure for, say, a good half an hour. He was being held captive in his own bedroom, for goodness sake!

In fact, it all seemed to make sense:

L in the...the girl's uniform, making-out with him in a blatant display near the entrance. L must've known Watari would stumble across them, thus Watari leaving in that abashed manner. Keeping Light, himself, happy with the notion of dressing up for him, L proceeded to casually invite a convict to their dinner.

Light replayed their conversation over and over, deciphering the would-be lies about the man, whoever he _really_ was (probably a hired molester) and 'Light-kun's safety.' Light mentally scolded himself again for being fed so much garbage, all that food and tidiness and smiles and unforgivable_ lies._

As Light continued to bubble with rage and struggle against the silky satin bed-skin, the door opened. Of course, it was locked from the outside, but Light was surprised to see a thin line of wire unlatch one of the security measures L had installed. How hadn't he noticed that?

And if they had gone into _this _much preparation... Light shuddered to think of what they would do next.

The lamps cast a shadowy glow on the figures that came through. Light squinted his eyes, already knowing but still trying as hard as he could to see the arrogant bastard's face.

L (?) held a pair of scissors, and he daintily snipped off the wire connected to one of the mini-chandelier-style lamps built into the opposite wall. Both men were wearing identical white shirts and baggy jeans, the denim folding onto more folds around the ankle.

It was as if that the more you looked at them, the more difficult it became to differentiate the two.

"What the HELL are you two going to do to me?!" Light shouted, attempting to kick a nearby glass of water onto one of the computer wires snaked on the floor and create an electrical fire: an emergency, a panic, an _anything_ that would get someone sane into the room and rescue him.

_Father... you would never let these demented freaks do anything to me... Where are you now?_

"Calm down, Light-kun." A familiar voice said, but Light could read the slightly sinister thorns cast into its monotone.

The two L's knelt on the bed, two identical wild cats stalking their bound prey. _I am not vulnerable, I am not weak, and I am NOT going to bow to these...these... _

For the fiftieth time that evening, Light was cut off as the two bodies pinned him on either side, jet black-hair obscuring his dazed sights.

Two mouths appeared, husky and heavy.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." One voice said.

"For dear Light-kun's birthday."

"And for him we will do..."

"Anything."

One mouth nipped at his earlobe as another began chuckling, almost hysterically.

"You thought you'd been such a _bad boy_..."

"And that we'd be punishing you, didn't you think so?"

Light presently stopped all thought and nodded dumbly.

"Henh henh... Silly little Rai-chan."

Light's breathing increased; was this... what he thought it was?

"Light, we would _only_ like to contribute to the joy that comes from one's birthday..."

L grasped Light's neck and pulled him closer to his side, "Is that acceptable?"

"Uhh..."

Beyond licked at the bared neck that was accessible to his side, "I think he means yes, L-san."

Light struggled to put his nervous system into work again, his neurons floating around dumb-founded. He opened dry lips, taking in the image of L huddled against him, dark eyes and fringe close.

"S-so... B-kun isn't... a convict."

"Ah, sorry Light-kun. Unfortunately, that part is true."

Before Light could further drabble on, (finding sad excuses to ogle at the blatant display of man-whoring that _L_ was doing for him) the two slipped away, Beyond dashing out to the cabinet and L, on his knees, posing in front of Light. Light stared, chocolate eyes wide, lips agape.

L took off his shirt, Beyond joining him with a small basket full of suspicious-looking tubes and objects. They both stared at Light, tiny smirks on their faces. Light could now properly distinguish the two enigmas, courtesy of the lamp-light twinkling on B's reddish orbs.

Beyond unbuttoned his jeans, pushing the zipper down at a torturous pace, eyes still locked onto Light. L did the same, and they were in sync, stripping off their annoyingly loose garments.

When they both were only in their underwear (L in the pink-lace panties, B in blood-red) they both crawled closer to their hostage. Their bodies were pale, L's especially, white skin coming to sit atop Light as B hoisted Light up, so that he was in between the two.

_Ah. Now I see._

Light smiled his most seductive smile, straightening his back as he let himself be ravished by the two men; L and B were both grinding into him, their arms around his waist and neck. L caught Light's lips a second time, hungrily licking around his mouth, moving in time to his slow grinds. It had to be a kind of torture, to be bound while desperately trying to feel for your captor's chest, his legs, his ass.

Light groaned into L's mouth and continued kissing him, feeling B lick and leave disastrously large hickeys all over his bronzed neck and collarbone. Light flinched as B bit at his skin; breathing erratically over his creativity and sliding his tongue slowly up his earlobe.

Light gasped, biting into L's lip at the pain and pleasure, startled that B knew how to excite him from only a few experimental grinds. L bit back, slightly annoyed that B had led to his lip being jabbed, but forgave in the name of 'Light-kun's Pleasure.'

L and B shared a heated stare, both fully aroused now, and with a slight nod, began undoing Light's bonds. The ropes fell to the floor, forsaken as Light was finally free, chaffed wrists grabbing L's waist. Not forgetting the... talented guest, Light used his other arm to bring Beyond closer to his back, and Light blushed even more so as two hard groins rubbed against his butt and crotch.

_Is this what it means to discover paradise? _Light leaned his head back into the crook of Beyond's shoulder as L kissed preciously about his chest. _Albeit a rather perverted one._

Positions were switched as L was literally flung onto the bed, chest heaving as light perspiration caused sweat to dampen his lean torso.

This was a big thing, because L almost _never_ allowed himself to be dominated, and especially never without a struggle. He lay there now—_willing_, hard, for Light to take him in all suppressed passion.

Light felt his slacks being thrown somewhere, a bit annoyed that he'd have to iron them out tomorrow, but altogether quite distracted with his 'birthday present.' And he was naked now, ready, to finally get a taste of the Greatest Detective in the World's gasping, wanton face.

Alas, the body behind him reminded Light that... he was not to be completely 'seme' tonight, and its toned figure hugged him. "Hmmm... that is a rather delicious spectacle. If you don't start, I will." Light knew he was serious when his hands began to encircle his ass cheeks, a finger being smothered with lube. As sticky fingertips grazed the back of his thighs, Light was hardened further into action.

He knew that L must be nervous, though he put on a brave (gorgeous) face. He also didn't want the murderer's fingers to be inside him _quite_ yet, so he took the initiative and became sliding downwards, butterfly kisses planted on the subtle angles and curves of L's long body. He could feel the black eyes on him, hooded with lust. The sweet taste was everywhere—on his hips, the slope of his stomach...

Light reached the tip of L's erection, his heart gaining a strange brand of warmth at its familiarity. The smell, the taste, the small intakes of breath from upstate; all so familiar. And still, Light felt like he was doing this for the first time. And when challenged, Light always put on his most impressive face, reached around L's legs, and lifted them onto his strong shoulders.

Beyond was getting impatient, not so keen on watching the amorous glances given and taken by the peculiarly attractive couple. He fast-forwarded the tension by sneaking his own erection about Light's entrance. Light seemed to have gotten the message, and put an end to his pernickety approach to L's shaft and just 'got on with it.'

L nearly ripped the pillowcase as a sudden wet heat enclosed him. He noticed Beyond blushing and closed his eyes, trying to focus solely on the pleasure and not second-wondering whether this arrangement would work or not. Light's mouth smoothly slid up higher, taking in more as his warm hands massaged L's thighs, moving higher to dither shyly around his entrance.

"Uhnn.. Uh, Light-kun, you can..." Light's amber eyes looked up, L's erection still in his mouth.

"Hmmm?" Light hummed around it, delighting in L's moan that followed. "You can... come inside, now, if you'd like." L was being so utterly polite about it, even though he was completely naked with two other naked men, that Light couldn't help letting go and moving up to kiss sweetly on each cheek. L smiled back, then made an unpleasant face and complained that he could smell himself.

Beyond came to the rescue with a shiny pink can, shaking it and squirting pink swirls on each of L's cheeks. L glared at B. "Well," B sniffed, "I'm only adding icing to the cake."

At the mention of cake, L noticeably calmed, spasmodically chuckling as Light licked the cream off of his cheeks. "Good brand of cream." Light remarked.

"Mmm. Good brand of cake," Beyond added, and L looked on worriedly as two not-so-innocent smirks warped the two male's faces. "What happened to behaving, B-kun? There is only a 2% chance that Light-kun would need encouraging in his mission to_ enter_ me."

L, of course, was also reminding B who was boss around here, and he grudgingly obliged, moving back to the back of L's boyfriend. Light was still pondering why the word 'enter' was so sexy when L said it, and decided that yes, it was time to... _enter_.

He turned around to look for the lube B had already begun with, only to find B dangling it from a two-fingered grip. He reached. B rose higher.

Annoyed, he turned to L for support, who only looked at him charmingly and continued squirting whipped-cream into his mouth. _That's right, I'm dealing with children._

_Therefore, I must play by their rules._

It was an easy task because Light-kun was childish himself, though he failed to mention it in his inner-musings. He inched closer to Beyond, turning fully to him and bending, so L wouldn't be missing out. He pouted, widening his richly brown eyes, parting his lips in what was considered an illegally sexual way. Beyond watched him, not a trace of emotion passing through his surprisingly smooth face.

Light bit down on his lower lip, bruised and plump.

"Nah uh," B sang, shaking his tousled dark locks. "You have to give me a reason to give it to you."

Light heard a grunt from behind, and a whole new breed of worry settled upon his nerves. If he didn't recommence his administrations to L's body, the circus may start packing up.

_Urgh, not the circus again... The unreliable fools, _Light ranted. He had to GET that lube NOW.

He narrowed his eyes, dropped the innocuous act and lunged at B. His voice was dangerously low, a demon's voice, and it spoke with haste: "If you _don't_, we'll begin dismissing members." B only laughed in response, "I never really fitted in the cool kids' clubs anyway."

Light reconsidered, then spoke again: "And if you _do_ give this to me, L will eat anything off of you every morning until you leave."

"Excuse me?" L interrupted, and B smiled coyly, "Jam. It has to be jam."

"Then its jam."

"Deal."

And Light was on top of L again, straddling his waist, fingers slowly penetrating the tight ring of muscle, and all was right and good again.

L breathed in deep breaths, fingers tightening around Light's neck as Light slowly moved to insert himself. It was unbearably tight just into the entrance, Light striving to stretch as much of L as he could without hurting him. L's eyes were wet and shiny, reflective of Light's own pain as they both breathed laboriously. "M-move, Light-kun," L groaned, securing his legs around Light's neck.

Light was somewhat in awe of L's flexibility, but continued driving himself inward, slow strokes being attended to L's painful hard-on. _In-out, in-out, _Light rehearsed, feeling the full experience of being a _top_. He recalled the pillow's comfort as L would pound into _him_, and tried his best to dominate the older man, leaning over L's open lips and dark, pleasured eyes.

As L's willowy body began sliding further and further into rhythm, B decided it was time. Instead of delaying penetration, being gentle and 'subtle'... Beyond Birthday rammed himself fully into Light Yagami in one slick movement. Light bent over violently, almost collapsing onto L and crying out.

_It burns!! It BURNS!!_

"Fuck!" Light shouted, hands gripping L's shoulders, hips trying to keep moving, but ultimately weakening as B cheerfully sheathed himself fully into the youngest man. "Argh... Hannhh..!"

B petted Light, tucking his sweaty locks behind an already-nibbled ear. "I apologize, Light-chan," B purred, slowly beginning to rock his body into L and Light's rhythm, "I was perhaps a _bit_ impatient."

_Bullshit_, Light inwardly groaned, _You're...not.. s-sorry at all..._

As Light was about to complain and make B get the _hell_ out, because it _hurt_ so much, B hit an angle. Light's whole body moved forward, and as such, Light's hard-on did too. And when it did, L, watching the pain and pleasure on Light's face with some amusement, was suddenly struck with white-hot pleasure as well.

"Well well," Beyond moaned, looking past Light's shoulder at the extremely aroused L Lawliet, "I make a spectacular train-driver, don't I? Master of Orgasm-Triggering Dominoes. Quite a title, isn't it?"

L and Light only grunted in response, and B continued to rock himself into Light, as hard and fast as possible. "Ahh..ahhnn..." Light tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he pounded into L, and together they were unnervingly loud. Good thing that L had ordered sound-proof walls.

It was becoming too much; L's firm, blazing cavern and B's continuous rounds of slamming into his prostate... Light's stomach knotted tighter and tighter, serpents hissing imperatives, _"Keep going, keep going, you're nearly there..." _And he was, and it was too soon, L wasn't there yet, and B hadn't ceased pace or friction.

_Its...too... much..._

Light emitted a long, long moan, coming into L with a final thrust and falling on top of him. Strangely, B had already pulled out and L didn't look the least bit upset, only smiling at him lovingly and kissing the top of his head.

Light lifted his head from L's chest, "I'm sorry... I couldn't..."

"It is fine, Light-kun," L assured in that tone he only used with Light, which actually worked. He soothed Light's head, massaging his neck and whisperings sweet nothings into his ear. As Light got more comfortable and sighed into the sheets, L and B again slipped away.

Light opened an eye, frowning at this ongoing surprise party. The two men, still erect, casually slouched into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and closed the door.

Light fell into a drowsy sleep as soon as the water turned on.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Urghhh..." Light mumbled, rolling in the empty bed to reach for the alarm. His fingers fumbled around the wrong switches until he felt for the snooze. He felt something round being kicked away from his foot.

Light opened his eyes.

_3.00am._

Who set the alarm to go off at 3am...?

Light remembered the night's recent events, and with it came the expected burn in his spine and rear, and the thought, '_where the hell did those two head off to?_'

Sitting up in his bed, he surveyed the empty quarters. What the hell? L never just upped and left after sex. Light felt insecure all over again, frustrated with his lack of information. _I was the only one who really 'got off'... _Light felt sick all of a sudden. What if they had gone off because Light... because he wasn't good enough? He was usually more than adapt in the bedroom, but everything had felt so unexpected...

Light hugged his knees to his chest, bowing his head. He needed a shower. He needed L.

As Light's hopes sunk into the mattress, the door once again opened.

Light was still interpreting the incident/s from before as it shut quietly. The other reason L brought B; to kill Light's dominance. L was still uneasy about Light taking him all by himself... he needed to be brought down by this other man. L didn't... trust him.

Light shivered, almost nauseous over the way he was acting. He would've NEVER acted like this at the University or with Takada. Was that really a good thing?

Arms wrapped around him, and Light looked up from his position, huddled and lonely.

"I know what you're thinking," _Because L always knows. _"But B got distracted by an Adult Swim cartoon, hence our late re-entrance. I would never leave you, Light-kun, not even for the world... As irresponsible as that makes me sound."

Light could only stare into L's eyes, and nodded. "What were you two doing?"

"Just wait a moment, Light-kun."

The two disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing with... whips. L turned on the main light, and Light realised the room had actually been redecorated while he slept. Apples in bowls were placed everywhere, beautifully dark, a few rolling off the edge of the bed.

There was a ... stage set up just beyond the edge of the mattress, and L and B approached it.

Red-skinned apple eyes; naked B, hair plastered to his face. Blue spotlight on the mic, the dark-haired singer drags teeth to lip; naked L.

And Light finally understood, because now he didn't just see L and B.

He saw two L's.

Two naked, shower-pampered, _submissive _L's.

One happy Light.

Logic is an amazing thing.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Heheh. BB in the birthday suit. *hides__ from incoming forces that are suspiciously tomato-shaped*_

_Penis is a such an awkward word . I avoid using it at all costs. My friend and I have a codeword for it: pongo. Its fun to say, and people assume you're talking about 101 Dalmations. We're so sick like that xD_

_I tried really hard not to make it clich'e! Which is hard T_T _

_A part I wanted to fit in, but couldn't:_

_' Light fell asleep to L mumbling something about catching the God of Orgasms.' _

_Longest A/N I've ever done. R&R!_


End file.
